The invention relates to a freight container for air transport having a support frame which is arranged on a baseplate, has sections rising from the baseplate and transverse sections, connecting these, for a container roof, and is provided with sheeting which at least partially fills in the support frame, one side of the freight container being provided with a loading opening.
A freight container of this kind is disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift DE-OS No. 2,119,536. The side walls described in that text comprise two parallel vertical pillars which are connected by a ridge section. A projecting part of the ridge section overlaps a side wall zone which extends beyond the baseplate, is framed by sections and, from the baseplate to about half the height of the side wall, has a sloping edge.
This shape of the freight container enables it to fit the round or oval cross-section of an aircraft fuselage and is indispensable for air freight containers.
The disadvantage of this prior art has proved to be that the lateral loading opening is frequently insufficient for the loading operation. Where relatively large pieces of cargo are concerned, net-covered pallets therefore have to be used.